


Hauntings of a Sunflower

by definitelygrantaire



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Courfeyrac - Freeform, Enjolras - Freeform, Gen, Ghostie - Freeform, Les Amis - Freeform, Les Mis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelygrantaire/pseuds/definitelygrantaire
Summary: The Revolution is over and Enjolras is the sole survivor, but he just ends up drunk and with Courfeyrac's ghost to haunt him. That's what he's doing, right?





	Hauntings of a Sunflower

Enjolras dropped his head into his hands and took a shuddering breath as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh God," he said into the table. "What's the point?" He lifted his head and took another long drink from the wine bottle in front of him. _They were just school boys; never held a gun._ Enjolras was overcome with a sudden overwhelming anger. He slammed his fist on the table and flew out of his chair, knocking it over. There was a fiery rage in his eyes as he stormed out the door, and straight into Courfeyrac.

"Woah there, Enj! Calm yourself! Where are you going?" Courfeyrac laughed.

Enjolras leapt back and studied Courfeyrac suspiciously. “No. I need to get out of here.” He tried to push past Courfeyrac, but he blocked the doorway. “Stop it! You’re in my head!” Enjolras cried, distraught.

“Am I?” Courfeyrac cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

“Yes! Leave me alone! You’re dead!” An angry tear slipped down his cheek. “Go away! Why do you haunt me?”

“I am dead, aren’t I? And whose fault was that?”

Enjolras glared at him, his vision blurred by tears. “Mine! I know! Why must you torture me, even after death?”

“Was it your fault?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Stop torturing me with your cryptic responses. You know as well as I what I did.” Enjolras replied bitterly.

“Ah, yes. That’s right. You started a Revolution, by the people for the people. And the people, that’s Les Amis, if you didn’t catch on, had to make a sacrifice. So now who’s fault is that?” Courfeyrac waited for an answer with an inquisitive expression.

Enjolras said nothing as a fountain of tears rolled down his cheeks and he pulled Courfeyrac into a desperate embrace. “I miss you.” He said, voice muffled by Courfeyrac’s shoulder.

“You’ll see me soon enough. But not too soon. You’ve got work to do.” Courfeyrac pulled back, and with a smile, winked out of existence, leaving only a single sunflower where he had stood.


End file.
